This relates in general to computers. More specifically, this relates to the proactive caching of data on a mobile internet device.
Mobile electronic devices have become very popular. A mobile electronic device, such as a tablet, e-reader, phone, laptop, and the like, connects to the Internet via a wireless connection. One problem that can occur with mobile electronic devices is the loss of Internet connectivity. In some cases, the wireless connection is via Wi-Fi. In some cases, the connection is via a mobile telephony standard, such as fourth generation (4G), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), LTE Advanced, WiMAX, evolved high speed packet access (HSPA+), high speed packet access (HSPA), universal mobile telecommunications service (UMTS), CDMA2000, EDGE, and other cellular protocols. There can be situations in which mobile connectivity is lost. In such situations, a user might still be interested in accessing data.